


The flashback

by Thatgirlwithweirdhair



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlwithweirdhair/pseuds/Thatgirlwithweirdhair
Summary: Edward Nygma struggles with a hallucination after a fight with Oswald.





	The flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfic on here, I wrote it a few nights ago. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know any ideas, requests or comments you have about it. I look forward to your comments. Thank you very much!  
> Thatgirlwithweirdhair

“You're useless!” Oswald shouted in frustration “Why can't you just get it right Edward!” He yelled, running a hand through his spiked hair. Ed stepped back a little, the words affecting him more than anyone knew “It's a simple job Ed! And yet you're too stupid to understand!” He snarled angrily as his cold eyes met Ed’s now teary ones. Ed groaned and gripped at the sides of his head, feeling a sharp pain weaving through his brain like needles. He sunk to his knees with a cry, faintly hearing Oswalds voice as black cloud his vision.

The slap stung, feeling a ache sink across his face as he looked up to his father for a split second before immediately looking down. His father was a dog, and looking the dog in the eye would aggravate it. “You're useless.” That all too familiar voice boomed into the small boys face “Why can't you just get it right?” He demanded, although Ed knew better than to answer his question, looking down at his scruffed shoes silently. His father leant down into his face “You'll never be a Nashton.” He snarled with breath reeking of alcohol. 

Oswald watched with fearful curiosity as his chief of staff collapsed into a shaking heap, tears running from the fall man's eyes as he sobbed quietly. He knew Ed, he knew him well enough to know he wasn't the most stable of people, but the mayor had never seen his best friend cry before. Raging with bloodlust, yes. Shaking with fury, yes. Laugh as he killed, yes. But cry? Never.

“Useless, useless, useless!” He screamed, punctuating each word with a hard slap across Edwards usually pale face, each hit turning his cheeks a deep red. “I'll do it better. I swear!” Edward cried “I'll do it right. Dad I promise I'll do it right next time!” He sobbed and looked down through his now cracked glasses. “Damm right you will.” His father snarled and took a swig from the already half empty bottle of clear, harmless looking liquid.

Oswald crouched down next to him anxiously, hearing Ed’s pleas escaping softly. “Edward? Edward please.” Oswald said quietly into his ear and rubbed his back gently.

“Edward?” He heard Oswalds fammilar voice call through the dream and fought his way to find it. He opened his eyes with a gasp “Oswald?” He gripped onto him tightly “Yes Ed. It's me.” He said gently “Don't go.” Edward demanded “I'm not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment!


End file.
